magicalmodernizedfandomcom-20200213-history
General Plotline
Introduction ** Introduces class 66 ** Introduce council * Seraxes ** Ales discovers Seraxes illegall research ** Seraxes fights back ** Seraxes opens the Nether and escapes ** Seraxes murders Tirvirian diplomat * Buld Up to War ** J.C, Sarahara, and Ronan go to the Nether ** Alveran refuses to reveal nature of Tirvirian diplomats death ** Border skirmish * Battle of Blood River ** Tirviria invades ** Battle at river ** Alveran retreat ** Dark Forest Campaigns * War ** Discovery of Tirviria's fleet ** AMS students are deployed ** Syndicate plans to betray Dwarven Bikers ** Ales gets class 66 escort ** Class 66 squad 1 sent to Independent Islands * Gang War ** Class 66 meets up with Lin ** They make it to the Independent Islands ** The Dwarven Bikers intercepts them ** They meet Maverik ** Maverik murders the fuck out of Arveldir ** Maverik takes out most of the Syndicate and kidnaps their relatives for labor ** Elven Mafia interferes to black mail syndicate ** The two gangs get into more conflict ** The gangs decare war ** King kills Maverik's lieutenant ** Maverik takes the street and takes out an Elf block, ** Maverik then blows up most of the police stations and then Maverik goes and personally kills every one in the Police Headquaters ** Maverik and King meets on the capitol building and duel. ** In the middle the fight the building gets blast and King took the hit. ** Dani and his part of the Tirvirian fleet arrives. ** Dani captures Maverik and imprisons him * Gang War aftermath ** Dani releases class 66 prisoners and sends them back with a potential peace offering ** Dani sends Maverik and Lin to Heaelenon with a 50 men party. * The Battles in the Coastal Region lead up (Same time as gang war ** Ales helps prepare for Tirvirian southern invasion ** Ales travels to the Mer Kingdom ** The Trident agrees once his situation is settle down * The Battles in the Coastal Region ** The Tirvirian Fleet arrives but is attack by the Trident but the Tirvirians prepared and manage to get a good portion of their fleet to the beach. ** Battle on the beach ** Tirvirian airships arrives and battles the Alveran airship and takes it out ** The airship lands in Viexton and a building lands on Class 66. ** Sarahara regrows Dan's arm ** Ales fight in the city and manages to help defeat the invading Tirvirian soliders. ** She then leads an army and charges the beach eventually pushing back the Tirvirians from the city using a pegasus herd ** Tirviria starts a blockade ** A southern front has been started ** Greenham has been surrendered and captured * Ceasefire ** Ceasefire is called by Heaelenon ** Both sides agree ** A peace conference is announced with invitation of an Alveran and Tirvirian representative, Heaelenon's King, Dwarven King, CDA president, and the Trident. ** Kiriria travels to Independent Islands and deport him out of Tirvirian military temporary so he can bring back order to the Independent Islands. ** Class 66 travels with Ales to Heaelenon so they can escort her and also attend Arveldir's funeral. ** Class 66 travel Heaelenon and attend the funeral ** They have a blunt campfire in Arveldir's honor * Peace Conference ** Discussions begin ** Seraxes appear ** Seraxes explains he started the war ** Seraxes threatens for a war to start or he'll force it ** Seraxes duel with Kirira and the Trident ** Seraxes escapes with an injured heart ** Peace Treaty is signed * Vampire Introudction Arc (Overlap with Class 66 traveling the Nether) ** Seraxes meets with Veesamar ** Vampire raid outside of the Estad Region **House Eternal introduction **Council discuss Estad region threat **class 66 back at AMS **Vampire continue raids outside of the Estad region. **Vampirism outbreak from raids **House Eternal meets with raiders and slaughters them * Twilight Battle (Parallel and overlap with Class 66 traveling the Nether) **Council head pushes for war **He provoke an executive action **House eternal meet with other vampire clans to help defend their spot in the Estad region **Council Head invades the Estad region **Cazimir tries to make peace with the head but the head refuses. **The Head charges House Eternal castle and the vampires defend themselves. **Cazimir calls for the vampires to retreat and he fights the head to give them time. **Cazimir dies a matyr **Vampire clans in the region are scattered throughout Alveran as the Head starts an official occupation within the Estad region trying to hunt down vampires **The Head returns to the capital *Class 66 Journey Into the Nether **J.C is drawn to the nether again and wants to invistigate **The rest of Class 66 joins him **They face off against the demon Gakaron. **Gakaron is in league with Veesamar and wants the angel-demon essence inside of J,C **Gakaron manipulates Class 66 by using their dreams and memories **Most manage to fight off the manipulation but some had to be saved such as Alex **Sarahara, Brildala, Ronan, and J.C fight Gakaron **Donni came in with a team and Donni manages to kill Gakaron. **But Gakaron manages to whisper something in J.C ear before he dies **J.C then goes crazy and screams as he is mind fucked. **Veesamar then appears in his demon form to capture J.C and then they both disapear. **Donni pull the rest out of the Nether *Pre-time skip **Vampire raid on AMS **Alex is bitten while she is in the hospitol bed **Ales use Frozen Heart on the head **Ales is arrested **Alex refuse cure and leaves AMS to join Vampire clan **Seraxes implants Veesamar demon blood inside of him to heal his damaged heart **Seraxes then goes and confirm his expirement has worked *During Timeskip **Alex runs into Cazimir's old clan and joins them **Kelde and Sarahara develop a sexual relationship **Kelde is called by to the Mer Kingdom **Stan is recruited as part of the magical council staff **Ronan leaves AMS to rejoin his pack to help with efforts to stop rogue vampires **Tensions highten int he Estad Region **A massive battle breaks out near Orphan town and it was a major blood bath and a full blown Estad region rebellion has started **Ronan participated in the battle and his left eye was taken out by a gunshot **A few of Ronan's pack was killed in the battle from either fighting other werewolves, the parademons attack, or collateral **Ronan after the battle goes back to AMS to have Sarahara to heal his eye. She did but the scars on his face can't be healed **Alex and her new vampire friends heard about the Estad Region's rebellion and decide on what to do. **Realizing that vampires just will not be welcome there one of them have an idea on declaring their own kingdom. **They then decide to use Alex's royal blood to start a resistance for vampires and other mistreated creatures **Alex then becomes the Eternal Queen **Run in with vampire hunters and some Alveran soldiers harden Alex **Alex eventually goes through a personalty change to become more harden and harsh. **Vampire raids then occur at a hieghten rate under the Eternal Queen banner and some werewolves packs even join under the banner. **Ales is put under a house arrest and her punishment is to help plan the suicide mission and then participate in it **King becomes Heaelenon's steward and been torturing Maverik and breaking him over the timeskip **Heaelenon's King has been getting sick, secretly from a subtle poison from King in order for him to get power in the Kingdom **Dani has fully transformed the Independent island he is in into a fully positive area and is now attempting to break apart the segregation within the main city **Kirira gets closer to her daughter and they start to live together as Kirira enjoys her retirement from Chancelor and manages to spend time with family, *TimeSkip Catch-Up Arc (Note some of these overlap) **Flash foward of Seraxes and Sarahara talking on a building. ***Seraxes said that he doesn't need to provoke conflict its human nature to do it themselves ***Point out that Alveran capital is destroyed and in ruins ***Portal to the Ethereal opens up ***Seraxes said they can't go in yet. They are waiting for someone **Ales stood trial and is sentence to take part of a Suicide Mission **Maverik is tortured for two years and it is revealed that the steward is King ( Mafia) in disguise **Maverik is being executed but it was actually an illusion **Maverik is forced to take part of the suicide mission **Sarahara is called in to the council and she heals maverik **Sarahara volunteer to take part of the suicide mission **Brildala volunteers for suicide mission **Dani volunteers for suicide mission **Vampire raids rises in Tirviria lead by a clan with leader called the Vampire Queen **Vampire Queen is revealed to be Alex who is building an vampire army and has allied with the Centaurs and the Dark Forest. **Kirira leads restoration efforts of raids **Kirira's daughter dies from raids **Ronan's pack joins Tirviria's effort to stop vampire threat **Kirira orders the Dark Forest to be burnt down. This causes thousands of creatures to die. Alot of Centaurs died but a lot manage to escape with Alex's Eclipse **Kirira is arrested for war crimes and is sent to the suicide mission **The Eternal Queen sieged the western independent island and captured it as a base **Dani begans to prepare for a fight against the Eternal Queen **King(Disguised as Maverik) manages to poison the Heaelenon King to a great sickness **King(Mafia) then takes over as regent and have the Heaelenon King to go to AMS. *Suicide Mission **Suicide Mission is launched with specialist Ales, Kirira, Sarahara, Bridala, Maverik, and Lin **Suicide mission to go the Nether and save J.C, and blow up Seraxes headquarers and hopefully his research. Capture him if possible **They discovered an army of nether beast and demons **The strike force attacks the army while the specialist inflitrate the castle **Sarahara and Bridala finds J.C **J.C is a vegtable **Through a magical artifact they discovered that Seraxes and Veesamar have been performing expirements on J.C **The Angel-Demon essence inside of J.C is extracted leaving him as a vegtable **Sarahara kills J.C to end his suffering **The specialist run into veesamar and fight him. **Maverik and Lin stays behind to hold off veesamar and both are killed **The speicialist found the surviving strike team members while the rest were killed by the demon army **The rest of the demon army went through a portal **A big portal opens up that leads to Alveran City **Covolth lands on the portal saying "Master" in Dragon Tongue **Suicide mission charges to the portal **Brildala is burnt to death by Covolth the Dragon. **Ales and Kirira pushes Sarahara through the portal and say they will fight off Covolth **Sarahara makes it to the portal **Alveran City is destroyed including the demon army **Seraxes kills Veesamar **Sarahara and Seraxes have a talk **Ales walks through the portal **Ales reveals herself to be allied with Seraxes **Ales killed Kirira right after Sarahara went through **Ales also reveals she is actually an Angel named Pahaliah **Ales also reveals that the Angel essence inside of her is Santiel **Ales uses her as key then she pushes Sarahara through the portal and closes it on her **Sarahara is intercepted by the Santiels and her father. *The Eadeogana Introduction Arc **Most of the magical council and Stan have survived the Portal shockwave **Elmon has teleported as many as he could to his Castle in Eadogana **Elmon reveals that there are other realms and he came from the realm the Elves of the other continent were given **Elmon is a spy from the Eadegana Empire and was sent to spy on the state of this realm **Elmon plans to show them to the Emperors coutrt **Sarahara wakes up in her old bed Angel and Demon Notes * The creators were a group of angels who created the Nether and Mortal realm and the beings who live in it. * Most of the creators died one way or another * Umos killed the leader and then ruled the Ethereal * Santiel, an angel liked the humans and he went down to the world and helped them out and introduce magic there. This unintentionally led to the deaths of the giants. * Ava who created and loved humans was disgusted with Umos when she finds out that Umos has put himslef as god for them . * Vampirism was created to counteract Humans so another race would not be massacre to their magic * Ava killed the creator of Vampirism and she was then sentence to death by Umos * Angel and Demons have been at war for thousands of years after most of the creators die * The Nether was a failure and the Demons were another failure. After creation of Demons, the creators decide to not make being immortal or as strong as them * Elves were originally created with magic in mind while humans were introduce to it * The original elven continent disappeared and was forced in the war with the demons. The original elves died out from the war but so did a good portion of demons. * Fallen Angels are angels that have been exile from the Ethereal. * There are only a few Fallen Angels. * Santiel technically a Fallen Angel *After the death of Umos and the sealing of Pahaliah the population of angels dastrically lowered leaving some to either go to the Mortal realm or hybernate in the Ethereal. Alternate Elves Notes *There is a realm created from the original Elven continent. *The realm is completely ruled by Elves with magical creatures *Very advance in magic and are almost angel level *The vampire raids outside of the Estad region is lead by the Eand, a Elvish raid group secretly working for the emperor *Elmon is a spy for the Eadeogana Empire Heaelenon's Last Stand * King(Mafia) has taken over and have the power as a stand in to Heaelenon's King. * Talks between Eadeogana and Heaelenon were a disastor when King refuses the peaceful offer and murdered every Eadeogana diplomat including their prince * This angers Marikoth and he prepares for an invasion * King orders the portal to be destroyed believing that they will be harmless with no way to get in * But Elmon tells King that they have magic to get here by will. He then demonstrate it by going back to their own realm. * Heaelenon then prepares for an invasion * Sana, God of Courage, write a letter to King telling them they will invade at a certain time and place. * Eventually Eadeogana invades through multiple portals with an huge Elven army with some druids as well. * A Battle Occurs and Heaelenon is crushed through being underpowered and they retreat * Heaelenon citizens flee the western and southern regions through the newly open Great Moutains while Alveranian troops help the refugees get though before they come in as reinforcments. * A Dwarven army and some CDA mercenaries arrive to meet King's army * Also Dani and some Tirivirian troops arrive with some guns and tanks. * They all decide they need to defend a point and make a stand and they go to Castle Djurin. * Castle Djurin is evacuated to the Dwarven Underground as the military set up for a battle * The Eadeogana raids and rave towns and villages as they make their way to Castle Djurin. * Using magic trenches were created outside of the castle and a good portion of troops were stationed outside to try and hold off the Eadeogana army. * While inside the castle Dani takes the time to wait and confront King and asks why would he escalate this, * Dani who is pissed that he actually found King but can't do anything about it go to the town area to command that area * The Eadegana army eventually arrives and the battle outside of the castle occurs. * The guns are somewhat effective against the invading Elves but they are eventually overrunned. * Dani and his army then have a last stand against the Elves breaking down the door and then fight off * The people inside of the Castle walls can hear the fighting and some began to panic. * One person steps up to King and slit his throaght and a massacre occurs while everybody is killing each other in confusion * Dani fights Sana and is killed by her. * The Dwarves, Elves, and remaining Humans inside of Castle Djurin hype themselves up to prepare for the breach * They all fight their last stand * Alveran Troops finally make their way through Heaelenon but pass by fields of dead bodies at the sight of the first battle * They reach Castle Djurin only to see it very damaged and the field of dead bodies before it and the smoke * Everybody in the last stand is dead and Sana's army returns to the Alium realm * Marikoth orders the Eand to rape their lands until they are begging for Eadeogana rulership